


The Afterimage

by primeideal



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU: Megamorphs 4, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For alternate-reality ficathon. Prompt: Megamorphs 4, what if Tobias hadn't become a controller?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterimage

I guess the Sharing wasn't for me. It's so dumb, but when I talked to Jake, he seemed like he was too cool for it. Like he was so cool, he didn't need anything bigger to be part of. So maybe I could try being a full member and tap in to something deeper or whatever, but...I don't know, I don't want to sell myself short if I could be something more.

Maybe I'll go out for a sports team. Be part of something bigger but still get the chance to do well on my own.

As if. I can almost hear them now. "Hey, hey Toby. Aw, didn't make the team? Maybe the girls will let you try out for theirs. Bet you could warm the bench for softball, huh?"

Maybe not.

"What are you watching now?" I blink as I walk in. It almost looks like some bad Star Trek outtake, except usually I'm the one watching space aliens and my uncle is the one changing the channel so he can cuss out a half-empty city council meeting.

"Some punk hacked into the tv camera," he says. "That'll teach 'em."

I want to ask who is supposed to be learning what, but the "alien" catches my attention. It-something tells me it's supposed to be a he-doesn't have anything that looks like a mouth, but there's a voice or something being piped in from off the screen. <...have already overrun many peaceful races. They are a threat to your planet as well...>

"Who goes to the trouble of making this stuff up?" says my uncle, changing the channel only to find the creature still there. My heart starts to pound-stupid, I know, but this _is_ pretty impressive. He switches again and again. Channel Seven is just a green screen, but all the other news channels are this...thing.

<My people, the Andalites, stand against them, but...>

"Bunch of idiots," says my uncle, turning it off.

"I, uh, I'll watch it if you won't," I stammer. He glares at me, then throws the remote over. But by the time I turn it on, it's back to some very confused newsanchors. Still, the afterimage hovers off to the side of the screen, shining a bright gold.


End file.
